


Not Every Story Has a Happy Ending

by Hawwkgirl



Series: Just Tumblr Thoughts [12]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, Brain tumor, F/M, FitzSimmons - Freeform, Mainly angst, no happy ending, tiny bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:52:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawwkgirl/pseuds/Hawwkgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr request by @themistressofmyownactions for fitzsimmons angst;<br/>Jemma wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell Fitz about the brain tumor at first, it was an early stage and they hadn’t been on the greatest terms. So she stayed silent about it. When it began getting worse, she told Coulson and May, they wanted to take her off the team but she refused. She said that if she was going to die, she wanted to do it saving the world. Coulson told her that she wasn’t going to die, that doctors fix these kinds of tumors all the time, but all the same he let her stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Every Story Has a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

  * For [themistressofmyownactions](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=themistressofmyownactions).



> Warning;  
> The following story does not have a happy ending, continue at your own risk.

Jemma wasn’t sure if she wanted to tell Fitz about the brain tumor at first, it was an early stage and they hadn’t been on the greatest terms. So she stayed silent about it. When it began getting worse, she told Coulson and May, they wanted to take her off the team but she refused. She said that if she was going to die, she wanted to do it saving the world. Coulson told her that she wasn’t going to die, that doctors fix these kinds of tumors all the time, but all the same he let her stay.

Jemma had been trying to fix her relationship with Fitz, she didn’t want to ruin it by getting him all worried about her. It was going quite nicely between the two of them. They had even were working together again. She really wanted to tell him, but it still wasn’t serious. She couldn’t worry him with what could be nothing. So she stayed silent. But that’s not the only thing she was hiding, she was also hiding that she was falling in love with him, or at least she realized that she has had feelings for him since day one. 

Then she gets the bad news. The doctors tell her that the tumor had become serious. That’s when Jemma realized that she had to live, while she still could. So when her and Fitz were having a conversation quite near to eachother she did it, she just leaned in and kissed him. And he kissed back.

That’s how their relationship started, over the next few months the relationship grew more and more serious and Jemma had even moved in with Fitz. Then more bad news came. The doctors said that the brain tumor had reached a point where the only hope was a risky surgery. Jemma told them that she needed some time to think, they told her to do it quickly, because the longer she waited the more serious and risky it got.

The next night was when she decided to tell him, she and fitz were cuddling when she spilled the bad news. After she told him Fitz just stared at her, not saying anything until Jemma broke into tears and was apologizing for not telling him sooner and he just pulled her close and stroked her hair and told her that he was there, that he still loved her, that he wasn’t mad at her, that he would always love her no matter what.

Her next doctor appointment Fitz went with her. Finally, deciding that Jemma could die either way, they agreed to brain surgery. It was to be done in two days, giving Jemma time to spend with her loved ones before she went into surgery.

Fitz never left her side for those two days.

That night he just held her as she cried, he didn’t say anything, he just held her and stroked her hair and rubbed her back and kissed the top of her head a few times. The next night they sat and talked before bed. Nothing serious, just about silly things, like what middle names they were going to give their children and stupid places they should go visit and if they should let the children in the lab. They did that until Jemma collapsed into tears and Fitz once again held her, this time he would whisper soothing words as he stroked her hair or rubbed her back. She fell asleep in his arms but Fitz didn’t sleep. He just held her in his arms, quietly telling her stupid stories about him as she slept.

The next day he didn’t leave her side until the doctors took her in for surgery.

The last words conversation they had was   
Jemma: “I love you, Leopold Fitz.”  
Fitz: “And I love you, Jemma Simmons.”  
Jemma: “After I recover we are going to get married.”  
Fitz didn’t say anything, tears forming in his eyes.  
Jemma: “Promise me we’ll get married.”  
Fitz: “I promise that as soon as you recover we will get married.”

She was taken off to surgery and Fitz never got to say another word to her, he never got married.


End file.
